Another Twin?
by Igotztoomanynames
Summary: The Host Club gets an unexpected visitor and the identity of this person surprizes  almost  everyone. Eventually, Tamaki recieves some news that is quite heartbreaking for him. What is it? And what will become of Tamaki because of it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Satomi: If Isa-Chan owned Naruto, I would exist in naruto and it would be totally different from how it is now.  
>Naruto: True.<p>

Preface

"Mother, don't leave me!" A blonde girl sobbed as she saw her mother's weak face, "I won't. I promise. Can you promise me something?" "Anything! Just don't die on me!" Promise me you'll find your brother. My little Tamaki...I miss him so much...can you go see him for me...tell him that I'll always love him no matter what..." her sentence faded and she lost consciousness but the heart monitor remained stable, "Miss Amaki?" "Yes?" "I'm sorry to say this...but your mother is in a coma and I'm not at all certain when she'll wake up." Amaki nodded, "That is quite alright. if you'll excuse me, I have to go." _It doesn't matter, as long as she wakes up at all._

When she arrived at her quaint little home she found a pair of scissors, "Damn it! Why did you have to do this to me? I HATE THIS!" She cut off her long blonde hair until it was in a boyish haircut and called the airport company, "I need you to find a plane that can get me to Japan as soon as possible." she waited while the voice on the other end spoke. "it leaves in an hour? Plenty of time. Merci!" She then proceeded to get ready so she could finally find her brother.

"Miss Amaki? I smiled at them, "Yes?" "Wow, we didn't recognize you. This way. They led me to my plane and I got in, "Have a nice flight, okay?" "I will."


	2. Chapter 2

1st and _only **correct**_ disclaimer: Isa-Chan doesn't own OHSHC, Bisco Hitori does. (Thanks Chelseaj500 for telling me!)

**_Tamaki's Secret, Types, and Sensei_**

Amaki was now enrolled in Ouran Academy and was fervently searching for music room 3, "Hey Tamaki." someone she didn't recognize called, "I seem to be a little dazed at the moment. Could you direct me to Music room 3?" She asked the,. "Sure. It's over there." She pointed to a large door and Amaki smiled at her, "Thank you." Then she slowly opened the door to reveal an almost blinding light, "Hello?" Amaki opened the door to find a group of boys in uniforms.

"Hello." The all said in unison, then Tamaki's eyes widened and he tackled Amaki into a hug, "Big brother, you're smothering me." she said, then he let go and everyone looked at me suspiciously, "Tamaki, who is this and why have they never been mentioned by you?" Haruhi nodded, "You usually don't keep secrets from us, "Jibun no ki no bijinesu o ki ni." Amaki scowled at Haruhi, "I believe she just told you to mind your own damn business." Kyoya said after taking a look at Haruhi's bewildered expression.

She smiled up at her big brother once again, "Remember when you told me to be prepared and learn as much as I can? Well While I was on the plane taking me to Japan I taught myself Japanese." "Well I guess we've got a genius on our hands? How would you like to join the Ouran Host Club?" "I guess so. Is big brother in it?" "In fact, he's the leader. Isn't that right...Mommy?" A boy with a mischievous look in his eyes said, "By the way, I'm Hikaru and This is my twin brother Kaoru." My big brother decided to finish off the introductions.

"This is the Ouran Host Club and the members are the leader and 'daddy' of the host club, me, Tamaki Suoh. Next is the vice president and 'mommy' Kyoya Ootori. Then there's Takashi Morinozuka or Mori-Senpai, Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey-Senpai, The Twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and my beloved daughter, "Haruhi Fujioka. Also, Our newest member of the Host Club, Amaki Kyomi Niji Suoh, my twin sister."

"You do realize that in order to be in the host club, you have to pretend to be a boy, right?" "Whatever Shadow King, I think I can handle it." "Oh but can you?" they all heard a loud rumbling noise and a orange haired girl appeared in front of them.

"I am Renge Houshakuji, manager of the host club. You are?" "I am Amaki Suoh, Twin...um, big brother, does she know that Haruhi's a girl?" Amaki whispered so no one but Tamaki could hear. He nodded. "As I was saying, Amaki Suoh, Twin sister to Tamaki Suoh. He was born a minute before me."

"So, what is your type?" "Type?" "Um...I don't know." "Let me see...Okay...I got it! The lonely type!" "Lonely? WHAT?" My body shook a little and Tamaki tried to restrain me and I threw him across the room, "Big brother, don't try to stop me." I said through gritted teeth.

"Honey-Senpai, Mori-Senpai...Do something!" Renge said in a frightened tone. "Niji-Chan, stop!" Honey yelled, but his voice fell on deaf ears as I continued to slowly stomp over to Renge, "Takashi, let me take this, she reminds me of one of my students when I went overseas to teach karate. My star pupil, in fact."

He charged at me from behind and I blocked his kick with one of my own, "Honey-Senpai, don't try it." he shook his head, "There's no way I'll pass up a chance like this." "Alright then." I threw a pair of kunai at him and he deflected them and we both pulled out some fairly impressive swords, "I will not lose." he told me flatly, and the Hitachiin brothers looked at us, :Where do they get these weapons from? It's like they're pulling them from thin air?" Mori laughed, "You mean like this? He pulled out two very impressive swords and the twins screamed, "Mori-Senpai! Are you trying to kill us!"

Our swords went flying over to where they were standing and they went to go hide in a corner, "Um, we'll stay over here until it's safe." They said while scurrying away.

While I was watching them Honey-Senpai had taken his chance and pinned me down, "S..Sensei?" I looked at him and his eyes widened, "Yūtōsei-Chan!" he jumped off of me and gave me a hug, "So happy to see that you only got better in the time I was gone! I should've recognized that fire in your eyes right away!"

"Wait! Now I know what your type is! The bad boy type!"

Sorry about the short updates. I'll try to make them longer if I can with each update.


	3. First Day

Disclaimer: You read the last chapter. **NO MORE!**

**end AN**

So...for pairings there's HaruTama and AmakiXA Host Club member of your choice. **Review on pairings!**

Amaki looked shocked, "The bad boy type?" She cracked her knuckles, "Nah. I prefer the lonely type over that." Renge nodded.

"Okay. Let's get this show on the road! They're coming!" Tamaki shouted.

Amaki looked quite bored as she watched her brother and the others get fawned over by girls. I mean, Kaoru and Hikaru's act is just plain weird and creepy. And Kyouya? He had absolutely no charm what-so-ever to speak of, and her sensei was so cute it was almost disgusting.

A couple of girls walked over, interrupting her reverie, "Amaki?"

Amaki turned around, "Yea?"

The girls squealed in delight, "How was it living without your brother?" Amaki sighed and spoke the truth, "I hated being alone. I had absolutely no one to help me take care of my sickly mother. It still hurts not being all together as a family. I have my brother, but I miss my dearest mother." Amaki wiped a tear from her eye, earning another squeal. After more squeals and words of sympathy the girls left and that's pretty much how it went with all the customers.

After everyone left they grouped together, "So what do you think?" Tamaki asked his sister.

She looked very unimpressed, "Kaoru and Hikaru give me the creeps, Sensei's so cute it sickens me, Kyouya has absolutely no charm to speak of...but it's kind of fun being fawned over. I'll stay." She grinned cutely, "I liked Haruhi's natural calm. It had a lot of truthfulness in it and she looked like she was having fun. Yours was funny brother, and Takashi was kinda cool...he has the tall and handsome caring supporter thing going with him...and he's hot." Hunni went to go sulk in Tamaki's emo corner, along with Kyouya and Hikaru.

Kaoru didn't seem to care and sighed, "I guess it is weird. But we make money and it makes the girls happy."

Amaki nodded, "Yea, and you look all cute when you're embarrassed. I guess you are the cuter twin."

Hikaru was up and in Amaki's face in seconds, "**HE IS NOT THE CUTER TWIN! I AM!"**

"You guys are both cute, but it's his personality that makes him cuter. He's more shy where you're hotheaded."

He still looked angry, "Whatever!" he stomped off.

"See? Told ya." Amaki pointed out.

Kaoru laughed and put his arm on my shoulder, "We're going to be great friends, Amaki."

Chapter over...REVIEW!


	4. Big Brother's house and a flirty Amaki

~Chapter Start~

"Tama-nii, are we going to your house?" Amaki asked.

He nodded, "I wouldn't let my Nee-chan stay anywhere else. You're my family."

Amaki smiled, "Yea. So this is it?"

"Yes."

"It's nice." Amaki commented, a wide grin on her face, "So where's my room?"

They walked up the stairs, "Your room is the third door on the right. I hope you like it."

Amaki wasted absolutely no time and raced down the hallway and hopped on her bed and started jumping on it. "It's been a long time since I last saw Tama-nii." she stopped, "I wonder how he'll react to the news about mom?" She poked her head out of her room, "TAMA-NII!"

She heard him down the hall, "Ama-nee could you come down? We have guests!"

She headed down the stairs and was glomped by Hunni, "Mitsu-chan, we have got to talk about your diet. You haven't grown since the last time I've seen you. _At all._ I think you need to stop eating foods that hurt your growth development. You haven't grown a cinemeter and it's been years."

"That means no cake." Takashi said firmly. "Also, you have to eat your vegetables."

"Yep. The hottie is right. Do you understand me?"

Everyone backed away at her extremely serious and angry gaze, "Yes Ama-chan." Hunni replied.

Kaoru smiled at Amaki, "Wow, you are so badass!" he said.

Hikaru continued to glare at her, "Hn."

"Don't get mad, get glad!" She smiled and gave him a thumbs up, "Come Hikaru, don't get all mad because you're not as cute as Kaoru in _my _opinion. I'm just one person, right Haruhi?"

"Yes, don't get all down. You have you're own personal charms. Kaoru is cute, but you have the badboy thing, and that's something most girls find really hot."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Haruhi. You're a good friend. Amaki is just mean." Hikaru mumbled the last part, in fear of getting his ass kicked. Despite that, she heard him.

"You say what now?" Amaki asked, the venom evident in her voice.

She glared at him, causing him to back away slowly. "Amaki, calm down. There's no need for you to kick my ass, right?"

"Wrong." she responded, an evil glint in her eye. "Run." She said menacingly.

He did just that.

Amaki ended up kicking his ass, but she left no visible or serious injuries. But, Hikaru was now huddled up in a corner mumbling to himself about Amaki being one psycho bitch.

"Did you have to scar him for life?" Kaoru asked.

Amaki shrugged, "Me and Hikaru will never get along. It's just how things are meant to be." Everyone nodded in agreement. They could never see these two as close friends, if friends at all.

"It's getting late." Haruhi said. "We should all leave."

"Bye everyone! See you tommorrow Kaoru." Amaki kissed his cheek and he blushed before running away from a fuming Tamaki.

_This girl has a way of manipulating both girls and guys. Maybe we should start a female host club and make her the president. _Tamaki thought when Kaoru was out of sight. "You know I'm going to kill that shady twin, right?"

"He's not shady. He's cute." Amaki defended.

"He will not put his hands on my nee-chan." Tamaki growled.

"Whatever. Tama-nii, I have something that you need to know."

"What?"

"It's about our mother."

~Chapter End~

_**I think I may have finally mastered the Cliffhanger no Jutsu! It is a great honor of Fanfiction writers everywhere! In the words of Neji and Kiba in NTAS (Naruto The Abridged Series), EXCELLENT! *Insert Electric Guitar Solo Here***_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

**_Yea...You read the first chapter._**

A dark look flashed in Tamaki's eyes, before he quickly covered it up, "What is it?" Tamaki yawned.

"Our mom...she in a coma and..." Amaki heard a light snore. "Didn't even hear me. Damn you, Tamaki Suoh." With that, she carried Tamaki to bed and headed to her own.

~Next day~

Amaki went to Tamaki's room after getting dressed to be surprised by a frightenening sight-or sound.

"Je comprends. Je ne peux pas accepter votre offre." He said politely.

"Je vois, mais nous ne serons pas corrompus. C'est tout à fait bien, je n'aime même pas ma grand-mère." Tamaki chuckled, then narrowed his eyes.

"Ne pas vous parler de ma mère comme ça, salaud! fuck you trop, connard!" He was yelling now.

"Si jamais je vous entendre à nouveau, vous allez le regretter, salaud français!" He yelled, then slammed the phone down and looked at me, breathing hard.

"A-Amaki...I'm sorry you had to hear that."

Amaki nodded mutely. It was very clear that she had come at a bad time. He grabbed his bags and they walked to school.

~After classes, just before host club started.~

Amaki was on edge. She had to tell him and now. "TAMAKI!" He raced over, "It's about what I was going to tell you yesterday. Our mother...She's in a coma and the doctors aren't sure when she'll wake up...If at all. The last words she spoke were of you and how I had to go see you for her."

Tamaki's face lacked any emotion. He looked blankly at me and I knew this was a problem no emo-corner could fix.

"I'm sorry Tamaki."

Tamaki ran. He ran as fast as his long legs could carry him, the tenderness in his eyes had completely disappeared. Amaki watched him walk away with tears in her eyes.

"Amaki..." Kyouya looked at her.

"Our mother. She's in a coma."

"Let me speak to him." Haruhi said.

"No. You don't understand. And the last thing anyone wants is sympathy when one of the few people in this world that actually loved you your entire life and only loving family member other than your sister is now in a coma, her life at risk. Do you know?"

"I don't but I know how it feels to lose a mother. I can do this." Haruhi said.

"I'm trusting you with this." Amaki told her. "If you hurt Tama-Tama, **I will kill you."**

**~End Chapter~  
><strong>

_**Tamaki phone conversation translated: "I understand. I can not accept your offer. I see, but we will not be corrupted. It's quite good, I do not even like my grandmother. Do not talk about my mother like that, you bastard! fuck you too, asshole! If I ever hear from you again, you will regret it, you French Bastard!"**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Tamaki-Senpai, please wait!" Haruhi yelled, desperately trying to keep up with her Senpai. Her legs were starting to hurt and she still couldn't manage to keep up with him. He turned a corner and crossed the street and she followed, not noticing the quickly approaching car.

Tamaki's eyes widened when he heard a load honk and turned around. The car was going to hit his Haruhi! He couldn't let his daughter die! He turned around, running in the street and grabbing her before racing to the sidewalk.

"Haruhi, go. You shouldn't put yourself in any unnecessary danger." He said, his voice a quiet monotone.

"Tamaki, I know you're upset. Please, talk to me. Tell me about it."

"It's starting to rain, Haruhi. There's a library a few doors down. Let's go and I'll tell you about it there."

* * *

><p>"Amaki, you have caused a lot of trouble." Kyouya mused, "Why don't you just leave Japan?" he asked without looking up from his black book.<p>

"I came here for a reason. Anyway, what's left for me back in France? Almost nothing but my mother. There,I'm alone. Here, I have Tamaki and even some of the Host Club."

"Still, don't you care about Tamaki?" He didn't give her time to answer, "If you did, then you would leave. You look almost exactly like your mother, even more than Tamaki. Can you imagine how much it must hurt for him just to see you every day? But you don't care, do you? How selfish."

Amaki looked down, ashamed. If she was hurting Tamaki by just being in Japan, then she couldn't stay. Not at his expense. "Fine. I'll leave." She whispered.

The other Host Club members walked over, looking concerned at her uncharacteristic silence. "I hereby resign my position as a member of the Host Club." Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Well, because all my clients are closet lesbians who already know I'm a girl." everyone chuckled. Oh well. She was joking, but only lightly. They really did know about her being a girl. "I'm leaving. Going back to France. Tell Tamaki his sister loves him, but she just can't stand to hurt him anymore." Amaki stood up, walking out into the heavily pouring rain.

"Bye everyone." She whispered, before she was stopped by Renge. She groaned, "Not you again."

"Yes, me!" Renge said, clutching her bright pink parasol. "What do you think you're doing? I'm not letting you leave!"

"Maybe I should just kick your ass and be done with it." Amaki cracked her knuckled menacingly.

"No. You don't **_want_** to leave."

"But Tamaki-" Renge cut Amaki off.

"Will be even more hurt if you leave! Don't you get it! And don't listen to Kyouya, he can be a little mean sometimes. But we're not letting you leave. Come with me, Amaki. Maybe I can help a little."

"How?" Amaki asked.

"We're going to dye your hair. Let's go!" Renge grabbed the shorter girl by the arm and pulled her under the parasol, running inside a building with her name on it.

* * *

><p>Haruhi opened the door to the Host Club, a considerably happier Tamaki in tow, "We're back!"<p>

"Where's Ama?" Tamaki asked, looking around the room in search of his sister.

"She left. The **_Asswhole_ **made her leave! She said she going back to France!"

Tamaki's expression immediately changed and a few tears fell from his eyes, "What? Why is she leaving?"

"She said that she loved you and she doesn't want to hurt you anymore. She's looks too much like your mother, I guess." Hikaru shrugged, uncertain.

"No! She can't leave! Not yet..."

"Renge went after her." Kyouya said. "I think she's going to try to convince her to stay in Japan."

* * *

><p>"Renge, how did they do it! I don't even recognize myself! MY hair even looks longer!" She grinned widely. "Renge, do you think Tamaki will be able to see me and not be hurt now?"<p>

Renge nodded, "And you look gorgeous. But since you're no longer a host club member, you're going to be Kyouya's new assistant! To help manage expenses and the like. Alright?"

"Sure." She didn't like the thought of working with Kyouya, but she did have some questions for him and what better opportunity to ask them?

"Now, here's your new uniform!" She handed me a cute green and white top with a layered skirt; one layer was brown and the other green.

Amaki hurriedly put on the outfit and ran to her house, Renge following close behind. She wasn't surprised when she saw the Host Club there.

"Big Brother?" She called. Tamaki looked almost heartbroken at first, but his face split into a grin when he heard Amaki call his name.

Tamaki raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?" He asked Amaki.

"Amaki! Since me looking so much like mom made you sad, I decided to look different. so I can stay here in Japan. Are you mad at me?" She asked quietly, looking down.

"Tamaki hugged his sister, "Of course not. You're my little sister!"

"Only by a minute and a half." She mumbled.

"We get it, you love each other, adorable-ness, Moe, and all that! But I have an announcement! Kyouya! You have a new assistant and her name is Amaki Suoh!"

"Hm?" Kyouya looked up, "Alright."

"Kyouya, can you please follow me? I have some questions for you."

"I guess so." They walked up the stairs and to Amaki's room. Amaki shut the door and locked it after he had take a seat on her off-white comforter.

"Why is Tamaki friends with you? I don't get it." She looked at him seriously.

He laughed a little, running one pale hand through his Raven hair, "It seems I'm the only one who could keep up with Tamaki's attitude and keep him pleased in all his simple desires, and he was very bright and happy. Even making me a nicer person, even though I honestly admit I am an asswhole during Host Club. Like today. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

Amaki's eyes widened and she looked down, blushing, "Well, um..." She wasn't sure what to say. He had caught her off guard. She'd never seen this side of Kyouya before and honestly, she like him when he was this way. Kyouya was honest, almost brutally so. And she liked it.

"If you're done grilling me, you can take a seat." Kyouya stretched out on her bed and yawned, "I might even spend the night again. Your house is much better than mine, and this side of me is accepted. At home, I'm forced to act like I have a stick shoved up my ass." Amaki chuckled, still blushing.

"So Amaki, how about we start over? Amaki, I would like to be your friend, if that's alright with you. Deal?"

Amaki smiled, "Deal." Maybe she was being too lenient, but she liked his personality, so she let it slide. No use in holding grudges, anyway. "And call me Maki."

"You can call me Kyou. Our role in the Club can be KyouMaki." He chuckled, but Amaki didn't see the joke.

"Yeah. Partner." She held out her hand and Kyouya shook it. They both smiled and Kyouya unlocked the door and exited, not expecting to feel hands around his throat.

"What were you doing with my little sister? Kyouya, you may be my best friend but if you defiled my little sister, I will kill you. If you wish to date her, though. You may ask her out, but you will not defile her, **understood**?"

"Tamaki, Kyou didn't do anything. We were just talking. And before you ask, the door was locked because I was planning on kicking his ass at first. I didn't want any of his ninjas to come in and save him!" Amaki said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tamaki let go of his best friend, "Hey Kyouya, do you want to stay over?" He offered as an apology.

"You suck at apologizing." Tamaki took that as a yes and his expression brightened, "Amaki, come on, we have to explain our complicated history to our friends. Honey really wanted to know."

"Alright." They went downstairs and Tamaki sat on the couch next to Haruhi and Amaki sat on the sofa across from them with Kyouya.

"It all started in France, when we were born. Our parents had been fighting beforehand and we only complicated the relationship further, because our father's wife had been suspicious of him and we would only complicate things, so we lived with our mother."

"Our father visited, but every time he seemed more unhappy and detached then the last. Eventually he sent for me, but Amaki stayed in France."

"He needed a male heir and I was the heir to Mom's company, so he left in the last year of junior high and I didn't see him for years at a time. He and dad never visited and I heard some old broad was at fault. She forbid them to see us."

"That's the good old queen bitch we are forced to have for a grandmother." Tamaki said.

"Yeah. When he left our mother just got more sick over time and eventually fell into a coma. It was terrible seeing her everyday trying to go without her son. I cried myself to sleep every night as I tried my best to take care of her and keep her alive. It was so hard..." Amaki wiped her eyes, but continued anyway, "I cut my hair, which at the time was almost to my waist, and I came to Japan to see you. That old royal bitch doesn't control me, and I won't let her." Amaki finished, a triumphant look on her face.

"I have to admit, I'm almost jealous." Kyouya mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Amaki asked.

"I have 3 brothers and a dad that hate me. My mom is dead, and the only person who gives a damn about me is moving to America. I might not ever see my sister again."

Amaki pat his back soothingly, "I'm so sorry, Kyou. That's terrible."

Kaoru glared at the raven-haired boy, mumbling, "Damn Kyouya, trying to get the attention from Amaki by telling some sob-story. Bastard."

Kyouya sighed as he breathed in Amaki's scent. She was so close to him and smelled amazing. His heart was beating erratically in his chest, and he could feel that her heartbeat was identical to his. He knew he felt something for Amaki, but he was able to keep it at bay by making her hate him. But it wasn't possible anymore. And that new hairstyle made her that much more beautiful. He was having a hard time controlling himself around her.

"It's getting late. Everyone who's not staying over can take the limo home." Everyone but Kyouya, Amaki, and Tamaki stood up and headed outside to take one of the Suoh limos home.

"Aren't you going to ask dad or have Kyouya call his father?" Both of them shook their heads.

"So, Tamaki, can I borrow some pajamas? I'm going to take a shower." Tamaki nodded, "Just go to your room and they'll be waiting there."

Amaki looked confused, "Kyou has a room?"

"I stay here a lot." Kyouya admitted sheepishly.

"Well, I'll be seeing ya!" Amaki said, running to change into her pajamas. They were a lavender nightgown that reached her knees with a bow at the top. Her dad still insisted on dressing her like she was five. She went downstairs and started dinner for her, Tamaki, and Kyouya.

"Cute outfit." Kyouya chuckled, receiving a steely glare from Amaki.

"Where's Tamaki?" she asked, turning around.

"Shower." Kyouya sat down, face still void of glasses, and took a seat at the table.

"So, this is the real you?" Amaki asked. Kyouya nodded, "Well, this is how I want you to act around me. I might break that handsome face of yours otherwise."

"So, you think I'm handsome?"

"Shut up." Kyouya laughed at her and they sat down and ate, putting some food aside for Tamaki then going to bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So...I decided to make an OOC side to Kyouya that's actually the real side to him...Or something like that. Good 'ol long chapter.<strong>_

_**Word Count: 2,105**_


End file.
